The Wind Beneath My Wings
by Beth C
Summary: PWP that came to me while listening to Bette Midler’s Wind Beneath My Wings. Sam reflects on his relationship with Al.


**The Wind Beneath My Wings**

_-Beth C_

Summary: PWP that came to me while listening to Bette Midler's _Wind Beneath My Wings. _Sam reflects on his relationship with Al.

Feedback: Sure! 

Rating: PG

Author's Note: This story is dedicated to someone who has been the wind beneath my own wings, who has always been there for me, no matter what troubles I face and has always held out encouragement for me. Kerri, this one's for you. Thank you.

* * *

The last vestiges of the sun were dipping below the horizon as Sam sat on the porch of the old farmhouse he now found himself in. This leap was like many of the previous ones, all he had to do was save a life and then he could leap. Right now, he had a moment to himself, and he planned to use it to relax. He sipped idly at a cold beer as he watched the daylight fade into dusk.

Somewhere inside, a radio was playing some of the 'oldie but goodie' tunes from the past decade as another member of the family he was now part of sang along off-key. Sam had tuned out most of it, but now as a new song started up, his ears had picked up the melody right away.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh -  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.  
_

The first verse of the song brought his thoughts back to his missing partner. Al had been scarce on this leap, as the project was having multiple problems with the board of directors and a virus that Ziggy had picked up from somewhere.

_  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain. _

Al never let the problems bother him though. No matter what was going on back home, he always kept Sam's spirits up, always had a bit of encouragement to offer, a bit of support for one bone tired leaper. He always tried to hide it, to keep the problems from showing on his face. Sam had to drag them out of him usually by force. _  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
_

Sam sipped at the beer as the next verse of the song floated over to him. Yes, Al was his hero. His champion, and mentor. His best friend and so much more. He stopped in mid-sip as he realized that he had never told Al just how much his friendship meant. In fact, his swiss-cheesed mind reminded him suddenly that he had more than once put Al down.

_  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.  
_

That next verse caused tears to well up in Sam's eyes. Nothing without you. That's exactly what he would be. He needed Al on these leaps and it wasn't just for the information he provided. He needed his presence, his stories, and his caring nature. If he didn't have Al to be there for him, what would be left? Nothing, that's what. He would have nothing.

_  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
_

One single tear slipped free and tracked down his cheek. He needed to rectify his mistake and tell Al for once just how much he was needed, and how much Sam was grateful for his continued presence. He could feel something inside of him tighten and then loosen as he imagined the Imaging Chamber door opening and depositing his friend in front of him. What would he say first? What would he do to let the other man know just how wonderful it was to have him near?

_  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
_

Sam wiped the tear away and took another swig from the bottle before placing it down on the step next to him. He would start by apologizing for the last fight they had. No matter what, he would make amends for telling Al to go away. It didn't matter how many times Al brought up the rules of the Project to keep Sam from information about his own private life. He would never tell Al to go away again.

_  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings. _

He had to make Al see that his presence here was appreciated. Sam already knew that sometimes Al would get up in the middle of the night just to check on him. Day for Sam didn't always mean day for Al. It was way past time for a simple 'thank you' but that was where Sam was going to start. _  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

Sam finished off the beer as the song ended on a very uplifting note. The sun had vanished from the sky, leaving only the velvet blackness of the night behind. Sam sat quietly in the night as the radio was switched off at last. He had a lot to think about.

A familiar sound from behind him caused a small smile to form on his face. The Imaging Chamber door slid closed with a small _whoosh_ leaving the holographic Observer behind. Sam turned around, his eyes still moist from the song.

Al appeared to be tired, there were bags under his eyes and his suit was rumpled. It made what Sam had to say so much more meaningful, under the circumstances. Al picked up the handlink and began pressing the brightly lit keys. "Hey, kid." He greeted, not allowing their previous argument even to enter the picture. "How are you holding up?"

Sam shrugged. "Hello, Al." His voice was mellow and thick with emotions that he could not voice. Tomorrow would be a tough day, and both of them knew Sam was going to have to put his life on the line. "I'm fine, all things considering."

Al noticed right away the tell-tale signs of melancholy in his friend. He hated keeping information from the younger man, but sometimes it was in his best interest. He didn't need to know that the man he was about to save tomorrow would be the one who ends up keeping his mother from dying three years from now by pushing her out of the path of a drunk driver intent on hitting the elder Beckett woman. Such information would only cause Sam undue pain. "That's good to hear, Sam." Al said as he tried to keep his tone light. "Ziggy has more information for you." He rubbed wearily at one eye. It was 4am back at the project, but Ziggy had insisted that Al give this information to Sam now. It couldn't keep until morning.

Sam sighed and placed the empty beer bottle down on the step. "Al, before we go into that, I want to apologize for my earlier outburst." He looked up at the elder man and held his gaze intently. "I'm sorry, Al." A faint hint of his previous smile returned to light up his young face.

Al returned the smile. "It's okay, Sam. I didn't take your words to heart. I know you didn't mean them."

Sam wished for just that moment he could give the older man a hug, or at least touch his arm in a reassuring gesture. He ducked his head sheepishly for a moment, then raised it to once again meet his friend's dark eyes. The smile was gone now, replaced by an expression of sincerity that Al had never before seen on his friend's face. His eyes were serious and held his unwaveringly. "Al, for everything you've ever done for me and for being there when I need you the most, I want to say something."

Al paused in his pressing of the buttons on the link. He mirrored Sam's expression. "What is it, Sam?"

"Thank you, Al." He held out his hand.

Al let a genuine smile touch his face as he knelt down and 'touched' Sam's hand in a handshake. His eyes never left the younger man's. "You're welcome, Sam." A feeling of warmth and relief washed over him then, and he knew that come morning everything would work out.

-End


End file.
